Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{4p + 1}{5p + 7} \times 2$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{(4p + 1) \times 2} {(5p + 7) \times 1}$ $n = \dfrac{8p + 2}{5p + 7}$